memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Resistance/Black Sky/Prologue
War is a dangerous thing to have going around in this time even back in the 19th and 20th centuries on Earth, now we've gone to war in the darkness of space and we've lost too many people in this conflict. And we can't find out what is going on with our former allies the Klingon Empire but so far we've not been doing any attacks on each other so we're calling it a stalemate.-Typhuss James Halliwell. A Starfleet Marine dropship approaches Jupiter trying to figure out why the defend outpost on the otherside of the planet isn't transmitting a signal to Starfleet Command, four MACOs searching the area but they're all killed by General Gowron leader of the task force as the transmission freezes Captain Kira and Captain Martin are in the office of Admiral Halliwell, as Typhuss looks at his grandfather. We have to attack the Klingons now says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. His grandfather looks at him and shakes his head. The brass agrees but the cease fire treaty prevents us from taking arms, and its a time to celebrate the debut of our new Daedalus class fleet my grandson Jonathan says as he looks at his grandson. John gets up. Admiral they attacked us in our own backyard destroyed a outpost, and killed four of our own men what was at that outpost anyway that warrant the Klingons attacking the outpost Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. Admiral Halliwell looks at him. That base was a classified research area helping us develop new weapons to help arm up the fleet in case the Klingons decide to pull a stunt like this in the future and right now my hands are tied so enjoy the parade you two Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at them. John and Typhuss walks out of the office as they're walking to the outside they see confeit and streamers everywhere as they go to meet up with both Piper and Kira. This isn't right we should be in our starships patrolling taking the fight to the Klingons not down here having a parade where something will go bad John says as he looks at Typhuss as their walking to the main complex of Starfleet Academy. Its called following orders John says Typhuss as he looks at John. They get to the top and starts watching the parade with their wives. Are you two all right? Piper asked as she looks at her husband and brother. We're fine Piper says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. They see the Odyssey and the rest of the BC-304 vessels flyby. So, our daughter is field training on one of those right now isn't she Piper says as she looks at the Odyssey then at John. He looks at her. Yeah she is and from what I've been getting from the Colonel she's been doing a good job, and we can go see her come on I'm sure Typhuss wants to see how much the Odyssey has improved John says as he, Typhuss, and Kira step onto a Starfleet Marine dropship. The dropship heads towards the Odyssey and the rest of the fleet when Typhuss notices a distortion field a bit and taps John on the shoulder. Is something wrong Typhuss? John says as he looks at his brother in law. Typhuss points up at the sky. What the hell is that? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks up in the sky. Oh no that's not good its a Negh'Var class battleship John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then a massive fleet of Klingon warships decloak and start firing on the unexpecting fleet as the dropship dodges several disruptor fire and takes a hit and skids onto the flagship of John the USS Dauntless BC-303 that's still in service along with 23 other BC-303s and they run to the bridge. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship takes hits as their Asgard shields take the brunt force of the disruptor fire taking a lot of heat off the panicking Daedalus class fleet as their trying to fight off the attacking Klingon warships. Mr. Miller take us up all ships this the flagship follow us into space we've got to have room to maneuver too many buildings Captain Martin says as he looks at his wife, brother in law and sister in law Kira. Mr. Miller at the conn inputs the commands and takes the ship into space with the remaining BC-304 fleet following behind them. In space the Klingon fleet is doing battle with the Home Fleet and the other ships are doing battle as well as the Dauntless's shields fail along with no phasers and warp drive and Klingons boarding the ship. On the battered bridge Captain Martin helps his crew up along with his wife, he goes to his chair and presses the intercom. All hands this is the Captain abandon ship, I repeat all hands abandon ship proceed to emergency escape pods and head for the Odyssey or the other BC-304s or the Starfleet vessels I'll give you cover fire John says as he looks at the crew and his friends and wife. The crew leaves the bridge along with Typhuss and Kira but Piper remains on the bridge. John come on we've got to get out of here the Klingons may try to beam onto the bridge Piper says as she looks at John. He looks at her and walks up to her. Piper I can't join you John says as he looks at her. She shakes her head. No, don't you dare do this to me John Thomas Martin you've got me, Kelly, Sarah and Felix to live for please don't leave me Piper says as she's starting to cry. He goes to a console and beams her to one of the dropships. In the dropship piloted by Typhuss Piper beams aboard as she's on her knees crying, as Kira takes the controls Typhuss heads to his sister. Piper where's John isn't he coming with us says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. She shakes her head. No he is giving us cover to get to safety Piper says as she looks at Typhuss. They see the Dauntless ram the lead Klingon warship and they both explode into a thousand pieces, as Piper cries and hits the bulkhead with her fist. We're approaching the Odyssey Kira says as she looks over her shoulder at them. Typhuss turns to her. Land the dropship in their shuttlebay says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She nods as she lands the Marine dropship in the Odyssey 302 bay as Kelly is standing behind the shuttle side door open. Mom, uncle Typhuss, aunt Kira wait where's my dad? Kelly asked as she looks at Typhuss, Kira and her mother. Piper leans on the hull of the Starfleet Marine dropship. No, no that didn't happen Kelly says as she looks at them and then walks off and is outside the bay and cries. The fleet jumps to warp as the Klingon fleet moves in on Earth. He's dead, he rammed the lead Klingon warship so we could get away says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly.